


Chocolate.

by Kouwanseiki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouwanseiki/pseuds/Kouwanseiki
Summary: Chiaki wants to play the pocky game with Midori!





	

“Takamiwe!”

Midori sighs, turning his head to face his leader. Chiaki had been persisting him about playing the pocky game all day, but Midori didn’t see the point.

His mouth was stuffed like a hamster, there were at least six or seven pocky’s in there.

He apparently got the idea from Kanata, who tried it with Kaoru. Kanata bit off as much chocolate as possible and left Kaoru with the biscuit part, or so Midori was told.

His face was shining with excitement, waiting for Midori to start eating.

“Im surprised you could even say my name with all that pocky in your mouth.” Midori mumbles, unamused. Chiaki looked quite proud of himself though.

A sigh left Midoris lips.

“I’ll play along if you decide to play it normally.”

Chiaki pouts, but complies, removing all except one pocky on his lips. Then he shut his eyes and waited patiently, somehow looking more eager than before even though Midori can’t see his round, beaming eyes.

Midori leans in, and decides to go with the Kanata strategy. He bites off as much chocolate as possible before pulling away.

When Chiaki opens his eyes to see Midori not continuing he pouts again, chewing on the small biscuit part that was left in his mouth. It reminded Midori of a puppy.

 _Cute_.

No, scratch that. Midori never had that thought.

“I only like the chocolate part.” Midori mentions, licking some melted chocolate that stuck to his lips.

“I see, Takamine! So you’re the type that likes to tease?”

Midori wanted to die at that moment, because he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He bit his lip in frustration and averted his eyes.

“No--that’s not it..”

“So i’m wrong?”

“Absolutely.”

“In that case...”

Midori let his eyes fall on Chiaki again, who now has another pocky in his mouth.

He sighs once again, and leans in.

One bite.

Two bites.

Three bites.

He could feel Chiaki’s heat, it was always radiating from him to be honest, but this was different. Being so close made Midori’s palms sweaty and his stomach churn.

Midori ended up pulling away when their noses touched.

“Takamineee...!” Chiaki whined.

Midori huffs, and grabs a pocky himself.

“You try it then.” Midori says, slightly muffled from having something in his mouth. He closes his eyes and awats Chaiki’s actions.

He hears Chiaki move, but nothing happens to the pocky. He better not have moved away or Midori will personally hunt him down--

The pocky slips from his lips by force, and when Midori opens his eyes Chiaki had his lips on his.

Midoris insides felt like they were on fire, and his cheeks were burning most out of all. His fingers and toes curled at the feeling of Chiaki’s soft lips and his heart beat so hard he thought his chest was going to burst.

Midori was frozen in place for a second or two after Chiaki pulled away.

“Sorry Takamine! A hero should always play by the rules, but forgive me this time, alright?” Chiaki winks, and Midori wanted to burn himself alive.

“That’s unfair...” Midori mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. Chiaki laughed, and Midori hated how it was like music to his ears.

_Tastes like chocolate._


End file.
